A different Keitaro
by generalhazard
Summary: What were to happen if Motoko was friends with Keitaro from the What about if Keitaro had continued his training as a What would happen then? Read this story to find out!
1. welcome to the Hinata

**Hello people! please stick with this story**

**And now, the character ages.**

**Keitaro:20**

**Naru:18**

**Shinobu:17**

**Motoko:19**

**Kitsune:21**

**Sarah:15**

**Su:18**

**Mutsumi:21**

**Haruka:28**

**Seta:28**

**Tsuruko:28**

**Ranma:20**

**Akane:20**

**I know those aren't the real ages, bear with them.**

**I don't own Love Hina because Ken Akamatsu does.**

* * *

What would happen if Keitaro had practiced some techniques? What would happen if Keitaro was the best in using those techniques? What were to happen then?

* * *

**Chapter 1: welcome to the Hinata**

* * *

**Keitaro's POV**

"Wow! Look at that! It looks so beautiful! It's changed so much over the 15 years I wasn't here!" I said as I walked up the stairs to the Hinata.

***KNOCK!**** KNOCK!***

***SILENCE***

***KNOCK! KNOCK!***

***SILENCE***

"Hello? Anyone here?"

I opened the front door. I walked around the Hinata until I found the Hot springs.

"I haven't had a good bath in a while." I said as I put on a towel and went into the hot springs.

A girl suddenly comes up to me and says

"Oh hey Kitsune! I want you to look at these, do you think they got bigger?"

"I'm sorry miss but you have the wrong person." I said calmly.

**"HELP! THERE'S A PERVERT IN THE HOT SPRINGS!" **the girl yelled for help.

'Damn! I must have walked into the women's bath instead!' "I'm sorry!" I said as I started running but I bumped into another girl "sorry!" and kept running.

Another girl with a sword runs over to the girl I met in the springs and asks her "What happened Naru?" 'so her name's Naru!'

"A pervert was in the bath just a few seconds ago." the girl named Naru said.

I kept running but I was quickly trapped by them on the rooftop.

"Why are you here!?" the girl with the sword asked

"I don't know why!" I said honestly.

**"LIAR! SECRET TECHNIQUE: ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!" **the girl with the sword yelled.

Once she used that technique, I used a counter technique

"Secret technique: reversal! I then made a ball of ki that I threw at the ki attack. It dragged the other ki attack with it.

The girl with the sword dodged the attack"Wha- Where did you learn that?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me how you know the Shinmei-ryu's school techniques."

"I am an Aoyama, that's how I know those techniques. How about you?"

"I am the best student in my school and the best fighter in my family. My name is Kaitaro Urashima!"

"Oh. In that case, I am sorry for doing this Mr. Urashima. Please accept my apologies." the Aoyama said bowing very deeply.

"Motoko! Why are you apologizing to this loser?" Naru asked.

"I am apologizing to this _'loser' _because he is the most respected and powerful fighter in the Shinmei-ryu dojo and also the best fighter in the Urashima family, who, I will remind you, owns this building." the girl named Motoko said to the one named Naru.

"Well I don't care because he is a peeping tom and a pervert!" Naru said starting to run at me preparing to punch me. When she was about to punch me, again out of pure instinct, I grabbed her fist and dislocated her wrist for a bit.

**"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"**She screamed in pain as I countered her attack

"Naru! Don't be so disrespectful! This man can kill you in the blink of an eye! He's stronger then me! And he's-"

"The grandson of Hinata Urashima or as I call her, Granny Hina." I finished for her.

"That's not possible Motoko! This man is a liar and he's only cheating!" Naru tried to argue but when I appeared behind her with my katana pressed lightly to her neck but not enough to draaw blood.

"Believe me now _Naru_?" I said that last part very coldly. Scared near to death, the only response she could do was nod her head."Good." I sheathed my katana after that.

"What's going on here?" Haruka asked as she went to where we were

"Aunt Haruka! These girls tried to kill me!" I said

WHACK!"How many times do I have to tell you! Don't call me aunt! It makes me feel old" she muttered that last part to herself. She faced the girls.

"So tell me girls, why were you trying to kill Keitaro?" She asked the girls

"Because he was peeking on us in the baths!" Motoko said to Haruka.

Haruka then turned to me.

"I didn't know that that was the women's bath! I swear! Where's the men's bath because I really need a bath?" I asked.

"There's only one bath, this is a girls dorm after all." Haruka answered calmly

"See! I told you that he was peeking on us! He knew this was a girls dorm but he sneaked in and went to the baths." Naru tried to argue

"But I didn't know this became a girls dorm! I thought this was still an inn. Besides, how could I know? I was in training for the past 10 years!" I argued.

"See girls? He didn't even know that this wasn't an inn anymore." Haruka told them

"But-" Naru tried to argue again but was stopped when I started to unsheathe my katana(tenshi no hane). When she shut up, I sheathed tenshi no hane again.

"Why is he here?" Kitsune asked

"I don't know why I'm here actually. Granny just called me over." I replied

* * *

We started to walk back to the living room where Haruka just told us why I'm there.

"THE NEW MANAGER!?" Naru and Motoko said in unision

"Yes he will be our new manager."Haruka told them calmly.

"If it is Keitaro, then I'm okay with it, he is my friend after all."

"Wait a minute! You're my friend!? You must be Mo-chan! I missed you so much!" I said before I hugged her.

"I missed you too Kei-kun!" Motoko said to me after we separated.

"HOW CAN YOU BE OKAY WITH THIS MOTOKO!? HE'S A MAN AND A PERVERT" Naru yelled.

"Naru, do you want to take a closer look at Tenshi no Hane?" I asked her

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Tenshi no Hane? He's Kei-kun's katana." Motoko answered for me.

Once Motoko said that, I started to get closer to Naru threateningly.

"GET BACK YOU PERVERT!" She yells and catches me off-guard with one of her punches

"How dare you hurt Kei-kun!" Mo-chan says. Mo-chan then goes into a fighting stance going against Naru

"Why are you defending that pervert?" Naru said.

"He's not a pervert! He's also my best friend! My only male best-friend! Then only person in this place who knows how I feel! He's one of the only people who I can trust!" Mo-chan defended me and Naru started to back off.

"Mo-chan, don't kill her." I said.

"But Kei-kun."

"I said don't KILL her. You can do what you want as long as you don't kill her."

"Okay!" She said enthusiastically.

"Motoko!" Haruka said threateningly.

"Fine." Motoko relented. Too afraid of Haruka to do anything.

"I am not going to let that pervert be manager"

"Naru, it's either me being manager, you on the streets, or Tenshi no Hane being close to your heart. Which one?" I asked her.

"Me being on the streets." Naru said, being stubborn.

"Okay then, here's your eviction notice, your lease is terminated Naru, you have 1 day to pack up and go home."

"What!?"

"I said, Get out! your lease is terminated so your not welcome here anymore, You will be evicted by force if you stay any longer"

"I was- please don't!"

"Fine, but now I'm the manager so get used to it!"

"Fine!."

After that, each person at the table left, one by one. They came back a while later for dinner. After the days events everyone was silent. After they ate dinner, they went to their rooms to think about what happened. Eventually everyone became tired and went to sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Keitaro's new friend

**Through suggestion, I have decided to add Ranma Saotome and just because I want to, Ryouga Hibiki as well Please enjoy this story**

**I don't own Love Hina or Ranma 1/2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Keitaro's friend.**

* * *

**Keitaro's P.O.V.**

I was looking out the window just as I woke up, that's when I saw my old friend. I suddenly ran out the door faster than you could imagine.

"Keitaro where are you - AAAAHHH" Naru tried to say but I ran past her so fast, she started spinning.

I got out the door quickly and hugged my old friend.

"Ranma! It's been too long old pal!" I said to my old friend.

"Keitaro! Look at you! It's HAS been too long!" She replied.

"Keitaro! You pervert!" Naru screamed.

"Naru, I'd like you to meet my old friend, Ranma Saotome." I introduced to her.

"What?" She's your friend?

"Well, yes." I replied to her.

"What is she doing here?"

"Ranma, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to visit my old friend! I wanted to visit you and see how you were doing."

"Oh, are you going to stay long?"

"Heh, about that."

* * *

"What! She's going to be staying here?!" All the girls except Motoko yelled.

"Yeah, He's got no home and it's the least I can do."

"Wait, did you just say he?" Naru asked.

"Yes he did, you see, I was cursed..." Ranma told them his story.

"No way! I am not letting that pervert stay here! One man is enough, but two, I can't handle."

"Naru, are you really that selfish?" I asked drawing my sword.

"N-no. Fine, She can stay." She said as I poured a pot of hot water on her head ans now he's back.

"Thanks man! I really needed that!"

"You're welcome Ranma. What are friends for."

"Hey Motoko, how come you're not suprised or moved by this?" I asked her.

"I'm not suprised by this because, I've always seen him with you when you were kids. Of course back then, he was a she."

"Well, okay then, me and Ranma are going to catch up."

"Come on! Let's go!" Ranma said.

We went up to my room and we just talked, he told me about what happened since I was gone, and I told him about what I was doing.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you better watch out for that Naru, she can and will go crazy."

"Wow. Well, enough of that, do you have a place where I can have a bath?"

"Yeah, we have a men's bath for boy you and a women's bath for girl you."

"Well, I want you to choose where I'm going."

"Okay then." I then poured some cold water on him and he became a girl.

"The women's bath is on the first floor and there's a changing room there. Be careful though, if you go wandering about while you go into the hot springs, you're likely to change back so you better go and hide in the mist, unless you want the other bath that is."

"Are you crazy!? Of course I want the other bath!"

"Okay then, go into this door and you're there" I told her where the men's bath is."

"Fine." Ranma then went into the bath and started to take a bath to calm down, he changed back into a boy in no time.

"Ahh. That was relaxing!"

* * *

Once everyone did their normal routine, they went to bed, they wanted to get as much rest because we all new tomorrow's going to be anything but peaceful. After a good night's rest, they just got up and for some reason, Ranma's a girl again.

"What happened this time Ranma." I asked her.

"I don't know, I just went to sleep, and when I woke up, I'm suddenly a girl."

"Hm, by the looks of it, you will need to find a cure, lucky for you, I know just the cure, but since it's a special cure, it is protected by an army of martial artists and, the path is so dangerous, that out of all of us, only three can go, Me, you, and Motoko. We'll need to go through many challenges to prove that we're worthy for it. Are you up to the task, Ranma?" I asked my friend.

"Of course! Are you ready Motoko?" She asked the girl.

"Yes, I am always ready,"

"Okay then, we will go for the mountains in three days, start training harder you two because, I assure you, you'll need it."

"What about you?"

"I've faced those challenges when I was younger, I barely made it alive, but now, I'm stronger so I know at least I'll make it."

"Well then, We'll go in three days. Hope you can use some of your special techniques and maybe teach some to me?"

"Sure, I'll teach one of my favorites, but later."

After that conversation, we all went to training, well those two went into training under me, I taught them some of my special techniques, like the shadow blades attack and the blinding light technique, the only other one I didn't teach them was the final strike technique.

* * *

And now I will show you what each of the three techniques I told you above will do, first up, the shadow blades attack.

First, you need to have a blade with you, preferably a katana but any will do. Next you need to master using your ki and focusing it on the shadows, once you've done that, you will need to move the shadows to surround the blade you're holding and finally, you strike an opponent with high speeds using the blade. What you will see when doing this is a man making his blade go over head and the blade is suddenly surrounded by dark ki and then, He'll strike, he'll suddenly be close to you and will strike you with the blade which can easily kill a normal man.

Next, the blinding light technique.

All you need is to be able to control your ki and harness the power, make sure that it's pure ki, once you've harnessed it, you will make a sudden release of it and the opponent will be blinded for a few seconds and they will also be lying on the ground damaged, but not dead, this technique is meant to buy you time or make them weaker, this can be deadly, depending on the amount of ki you harness.

Finally, the final strike technique.

This technique is meant to annihilate enemies or just make it so you win. All this technique needs is you to master the (in Ranma 1/2) Kasnchu tenshin amaguriken. If you have mastered that, then what you do is punch the solar plexus about 20 times and make the last hit stronger so that you can launch your opponent in the air, when he/she is in the air, you need to jump to where they are and hit as many pressure points and as fast as you can, finally when you do that, you kick them to the ground from above them, when they reach the ground, you will only need to go straight at them and hit the solar plexus one more time, and as hard as you can, this technique is one of the most lethal, it is much more lethal if you use your ki to surround you completely so when you hit them, the ki hits them as well, this technique is the most deadly and is only to be used when absolutely necessary or when facing a demon.

* * *

Three days later...

"Are you guys ready?" I asked the other two.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ranma said.

We started to go into the mountains. What will happen next? Tune in next time to find out!

* * *

**I decided to make this story have Ranma like I already told you, because of a review I got. Since Ranma's in this story I decided to make it an adventure story. That's why they're going to the mountains.**


	3. Finding the cure: part 1

**Welcome back to my story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Finding the cure part 1**

* * *

**Keitaro's P.O.V.**

"Keitaro, are you sure this is the only way?" Ranma asked

"No, but, this is the only way I know of." I replied

"Fair enough."

When he said that, our first obstacle appeared. our first obstacle was a small group of warriors guarding the clue to the second one. You see, there are 5 clues to where the cure was. the 5th clue tells you where the cure is. There is a challenge at each of the clues, each challenge harder than the last. They started to fight. I told them to use the techniques he taught them because they could save their life.

The group of warriors made their way towards the three then surrounded them. When they did that, they attacked, let's see what I did.

'they're surrounding me, this is easy, jump up and let them smack into each other, anyone still standing trying to attack me, take them down quickly' I smiled as my plan went the way I wanted it to. I jumped over them which left most down if not, barely standing, those that were left standing, I took out with a quick punch to a pressure point.

Next, what does Motoko do?

'These warriors have flaws in their techniques, they take too long to attack and too close. I can use that' So she did, when they attacked, she would use the opening, she would strafe to the side then disarm them, and finally blew them away with the air cutting flash technique.

Finally, let's see what Ranma did.

She would just dodge the attacks like it was a second nature, when she was finished, she would use the kanchu tenshin amaguriken technique to defeat them. (I'm sorry if this fight scene was boring, I'm not good with making them)

After we're done, we went on and a little bit down the path we took, we found an old scroll which said

'Well done, you've made it past the first challenge, now, follow the path to the eagle's nest, find the eagle and there you'll find your next clue, and challenge at it's beak.'

"Alright, we need to go down the path and find the eagle's nest guys. But it's getting late, let's look for it tomorrow." Ranma suggested

"Good idea, Ranma, let's make camp here for the night." I agreed. So we setup our camp and rested, knowing we had a long day tomorrow

* * *

"Guys! Breakfast is ready!" Ranma said.

me and Motoko, both dreaming said in their sleep: (I said) Okay Shinobu! We'll be down in a sec! and (Motoko said) Kaitaro , hun, You could have let me cook breakfast. ( The author has a confused look on his face)

I woke up when Motoko said that, pulled out a tape recorder and started recording. I recorded what she said, so now, for fun, let's listen

_'Keitaro! Honey, you made great breakfast!' ' Keitaro, you should have let me cook, darling' ' I love you too, honey' 'I'll miss you' '... Sure, let's go to my room' _I can't go on because the rating stops me from doing so, but if you have a good imagination and you know some of what Motoko thinks, you'll know what I'm talking about.

I smiled.

"She's so beautiful. I wish I could gather the courage to tell her I love her."

"Really? You really like me Keitaro?" She said, apparently, she woke up right before I said that but I didn't notice.

"U-u-ummmm. I-I u-uhh."

"Relax, I like you too."

"Really? Y-you do?"

"Of course I do, I did since I was a kid."

"O-Oh, well, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to!"

"I'm the happiest man alive!"

"Well, I'm the happiest woman alive!" Then we hugged each other and decided to go to where Their friend was standing.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"French toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon"

"Sound delicious!" So we ate, and ate, and ate, well, you get the picture, anyway, we did as the scroll said, we went down the path and started looking, but we couldn't find any eagles or eagle nests.

"This is the 5th time we've tried looking around, there aren't any eagles!"

"Hey, guys, ever notice that this forest seems to be going around in a circle?"

"Yeah, I have, it's weird."

"Well, have you noticed the mountain in the middle of the forest?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"There seems to be two caves that are positioned that to me it looks like two eyes, and for some reason, a freak anomaly happened that there's a large piece of rock that makes the whole thing look like an eagle."

"You know, if you put those facts together, it seems like what we were looking for was the mountain, I mean, the forest is like a nest and the mountain is like the eagle."

It takes them a while before realizing that they were looking for the mountain and they rushed to it.

They went to the rock and at the tip, was, as you should've guessed by now, another scroll, they rushed to it but, their next challenge prevented them to get to it, it was a group of eagles that are apparently, smart enough to know how to speak and know how to fight, there were three of them.

The first one said " To get to the scroll, you will have to get past us, and it will not be easy." He then struck Ranma quickly so the rest of them started to attack as a team seeing as their too strong to take on one on one, after they bought enough time, they helped Ranma up and the real battle began.

Ranma rushed in trying to distract one of them, and it was successful so Motoko and Keitaro attacked it with Motoko using the rock splitting sword technique, while Keitaro used his shadow blade technique. It worked, but barely, a small miscalculation and we might have destroyed the scroll! Well, the first one was now out of action and Ranma got free and so, we made another plan. I used the blinding light technique and paralyzed the other two so, Motoko and Ranma attacked them, one for each. After that, they got the scroll, it said

_'well done for solving the puzzle, to find your next clue, you must go find a bird's eye view, there, you'll see a bright light coming from somewhere, follow it and it will lead you to the next clue.'_

"A bird's eye view? How are we going to get that?"

"I think we need to go as high as we can."

"How?"

"I know a little bit of magic too, this means I can get us above the whole forest, but only for a bit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just hold on to Motoko's hand, and I'll hold on to her other hand, then I'll fly us up."

"Okay, I guess."

I then started to use the magic, I'm a bit rusty so it took a while. I got it though and we goot a good view of the forest, and just like the scroll said, there's a shiny object and we followed it, I lost count how many times we almost lost it, but eventually, we got to out destination, this time, it's empty, just the scroll on a pedestal with no creatures, so Ranma ran in. BAD IDEA. when he stepped in, spike came from the ground but luckily, it didn't hit him. Apparently, their next challenge was to find a way to the scroll without killing themselves from the traps. And the whole room just seemingly became, larger, the scroll in the middle. I held Ranma back, just to make sure that he doesn't fall in.

"We need to plan our next move carefully, this place is filled with traps. We need to be careful, or we might set off another trap."

The others just nodded and tried to make their plan. Let's just say it took them a LONG time. That is until Motoko made a plan.

"I got it! Keitaro, you can use magic right?"

"Yes."

"Does that include reincarnation and summoning magic?"

"Yes."

"Then, summon a skeleton to go to the scroll, every time it dies, reincarnate it."

"Brilliant!"

"I can't believe I didn't think of that, okay then, here goes." I used the spell, and saying that it was a long and tiring process would be a huge understatement, but we finally got the scroll and that's when the ceiling decided to collapse. We started to run, that is until the floor started to collapse so we started to sprint. After that , we got into a a big room, then the room started to fill with water and alligators! Why the heck is this place trying to kill us!? Anyway, we finally made it outside. We barely got out alive!

"*pant* wow *pant* that was *pant* hard *pant*" I said.

We all just collapsed on the ground from exhaustion and when we could, we read the scroll

_'well done, each time, you prove yourself worthy. Now, you must go out of the forest and find two fallen stars. Pick them up and finish the puzzle'_

"Finish the puzzle? What puzzle?"

"Maybe we'll find out if we find the stars Keitaro-kun."

"That's a great idea Mo-chan! Let's start!"

"Where are we going to though?" Ranma asked.

I look up to the sky and see that it's getting dark. "Maybe we should set up camp here, it's getting dark. We should start looking for it tomorrow."

"Alright then, where's the equipment?"

"Here, now let's start setting up." And so, we setup our campsite but we lost one of the tents so now, me and Mo-chan are going to be in the same tent. We said our good nights and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning...

I decided to listen to what Mo-chan said this time because I again, woke up before her.

"Oh, Keitaro, you naughty boy."She said. "Of course! I've been waiting for you to ask me to do that!" As usual, I can't go into much detail on this because of the rating.

"Wake up Mo-chan." She slowly open her eyes and when she saw me, she turned a beautiful shade of red. 'Cute!' I thought.

"Ranma! She's awake! Start preparing breakfast! And that she did, and very well, I might add. This was great but, we will find another person to accompany us. But we didn't know that so we just kept eating, until...

"Ranma! I found you!"

"A-Akane! Why are you here!"

"I missed you. You said you were only going for a little while," then she noticed us,"Who are they?"

"I am Keitaro, and she's Motoko." I introduced us.

"Oh. Are you friends with Ranma?"

"Yeah, actually, we are."

"I have a question, do you want to come with us so we can cure Ranma of the lock in his curse?"

"Sure! If it means that Ranma and I can spend time together"

"Okay, but first, who are you?"

"I'm his fiancee!"

"FIANCEE!" Me and Motoko yell at the same time.

"Yup!"

"Ranma! Explain!"

And so Ranma told us about how they got together and eventually liked each other to accept the engagement. He even told us about a few things that happened after they started going out. Let's just say, they probably should have waited until they were married.

"Whoa, you two really did that?"

"Yup!"

"Why didn't you two wait until you were married?"

At that comment, they both turned so red, you could have mistaken them for an overgrown tomato.

"Ah, um. Can we just stop talking about it now." Akane said, clearly embarrassed.

"Okay. Okay. Well, we should probably start looking for the stars."

"Did you say stars?"

"Yes, we need to find it to find Ranma's cure or else he'll stay a she, for the next ten years, or longer!"

"I know where it is! Want me to show you?!"

"YES!" We all said in unison.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter guys! Thanks for being so patient, I hope you'd forgive me for the short challenge scenes. If you want, you can suggest which challenge you want me to change, give me what you want in it, then I'll twist it around a bit to fit in the story. Also, if more than one does this, only one can be accepted each challenge. Anyway, if you want to do this, just PM me your suggestion on a change to which challenge. Again, I'm sorry for them being so small


	4. Finding the cure: part 2

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! Read and review guys!**

**I do not own Love Hina, Ranma 1/2, or it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Finding the cure, part 2**

* * *

**Keitaro's P.O.V.**

"Okay guys, the stars, if you want to find them, follow me, but, this is a very dangerous journey. You have been warned" Akane said to all of us.

"Okay." We all said.

She then started leading us to out destination. Trust me, it was long and hard. We faced tigers. We fell from a cliff to a river. We were chased up a tree. There was even an incident where we, somehow, lost our clothing, then were chased by the girls until we got into a cave and found them. The worst out off all of those were the girls chasing us! Anyway, we made it to our destination. Clearly not safely but, we made it. We did what it said and a pedestal appeared holding the cure. However, along with it came a huge demon! Seriously, the best of the best need to give all they had just to have a fighting chance!

"What are you doing here?" It asked us.

"We need the cure for our friend here" I replied.

"Well, if you're smart then, you should just fight me now and save me the trouble of trying to kick you out. AAHH!" He screamed then he lunged towards us with claws. We barely dodged that one. We started to fight back but we were running out of techniques to use! There's only one left that we can use to survive and win this battle. The final strike, revised technique. It's very similar to the original final strike except that this one would destroy almost anything no matter how strong you use it. Okay, to do this technique, you'll need to focus all of your ki to your fists then do everything the same except the last part. The last part, instead of punching him to the ground, you hit only certain pressure points all as fast and as strong as you can then he'll be so weak, all you need to do is punch him in the gut and you'll go right through him! The thing is, with this one, I had to do this technique twice to destroy him! Well, at least it worked, too bad I'm so exhausted that I fainted!

**Ranma's P.O.V.**

"I think he's too tired. We better take him back now. At least we have the cure." And so I grabbed the cure drank it, and ran out of there! Like the journey there, the journey back was just as hard. If not then harder. At least we made it home safely. Well, It looks like I'm back to normal.

"Wha- Where am I?" Keitaro said as he woke up.

"You're back at the Hinata. You fainted from exhaustion from using that technique to defeat the demon." I replied.

"Oh really? I wonder how they'll react when-" He was cut off by Naru who just came back from shopping.

"Who'll react to what?"

"Oh nothing. Heh heh."

"Tell me or I'll make you sorry."

This is when Motoko intervened.

"When you find out me and Keitaro are now engaged, and that you have a new tenant."

"Oh okay." She then kept walking for a few steps and while she did that, Keitaro and Motoko had a small conversation.

"When did we get engaged?"

"So you don't want to?"

"No, I do, but when?"

"Now."

"Okay, well, then I guess that's a yes." Then he gave Motoko a gold ring.

"Of course it's a yes!"

"Anyway, why'd you tell her."

"She was going to find out anyway so better to tell her now than have her find out later and wrongly accuse you."

"I guess you do have a point"

This is when Naru's brain realizes what she said then runs back tackles Keitaro and screams "YOU'RE ENGAGED TO MOTOKO! YOU PERVERT!"

She got ready to punch Keitaro but Motoko stopped it.

"Yes and I agreed. He didn't force me so do you have a problem with that?"

"YES!"

"Really? So you make my decisions and go against what I want?"

"W-well, no."

"Then stay out of it Naru."

She hesitated but then gave up and said fine then walked away.

"Are you okay?" She asked Keitaro.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Came his reply.

"Looks like we'll be in more trouble here than in the mountains." I said.

"Looks like it Ranma." Came Keitaro's reply. "At least there won't be a say that's boring."

"So there is one upside to living here." Akane said for the first time Keitaro awoke.

"Oh well. Let's go in and explain to everyone else." And so we did just that. And we went to our normal routine and went to sleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is boring. Anyway, if you want, review an idea for the nex****t chapter and I'll think about it.**


	5. Keitaro returns! Craziness is back!

**Hey everyone! Welcome back! This story features: Keitaro's return! A new tenant/friend/billionaire! And special thanks to KJC71790 for helping me with this chapter! Anyway guys, enough with the long note, you must be tired of reading this, if you read it, so on with the show!**

**I don't own Love Hina, or Ranma. I only own any OCs I might decide to put in later that are my own creations! Also, I want to add the character ages. I'll have one in the first chapter too.**

**Keitaro:20**

**Naru:18**

**Shinobu:17**

**Motoko:19**

**Kitsune:21**

**Sarah:15**

**Su:18**

**Mutsumi:21**

**Haruka:28**

**Seta:28**

**Tsuruko:28**

**Ranma:20**

**Akane:20**

**Kyle: 20**

**Also, I am well aware these aren't the real ages for some of the character, just bear with them, please? I need it like that so I can twist my plot even more.**

**Chapter 5: Keitaro returns! Craziness is back!**

* * *

**"Hey guys, sorry, I just wanted to make a small little note for YOU TO READ! Okay, first, you really need to read my notes. And second, I have AMAZING NEWS! I have a guest NARRATOR! His name is as you may know him, KJC71790! Or, you may know him later in this story as Kyle! But now, you will also know him as my co-narrator! Here he is! Give him a hand folks!" General said!**

**He comes in and now, a few words from Kyle: Thor 2,Frozen and Saving are coming to theaters this Holiday Season !**

**Keitaro's P.O.V.**

"It's great to be back!" Ranma said

I open he door and we all walk in.

"I'm back everyone!"

"Ugh. I was enjoying the peace!" Naru said.

"Well hello to you too." Sarcasm practically built in my voice.

"Whatever."

"Hey, what's that?" I said pointing to a poster.

"That? It's a poster for a kendo tournament." Naru said

"A kendo tournament? Mo-chan! We should go!"

"Yes! We should go Kei-kun!"

"Hold up, Mo-chan and Kei-kun? Keitaro! What did you do to Motoko!"

"He did nothing Naru." Mo-chan calmly replied

"He's controlling you Motoko! Snap out of it!" Naru, clearly delusional, said. And so, to make sure she gets that I did nothing, I run at her faster than the eye could see and keep the sword tip at her neck and put some pressure on it but not enough to draw blood.

"Listen and listen carefully Naru, I did nothing. She wanted to be with me. I wanted to be with her. If you have a problem with that, then you can either leave, or face us. Do you understand?" The calm way I said it clearly sent shivers down her spine. She only gulped and nodded her head.

"Good" Then I pulled tenshi away from her 'honestly, what does she have against me?'

I turned to Mo-chan and said" Mo-chan, we should get ready for the tournament. Let's go!"

"Okay Kei-kun!" 'This could be a chance to let both of us open up a bit more to the other!' She though.

"Wait!" Shinobu said grabbing my arm.

"What is it Shinobu-chan?"

"I need to tell you something, in private."

"Okay." I said then followed her. When we reached our destination, "What did you want Shinobu-chan?"

"I just wanted to get this off my chest" 'here goes nothing!' I love you!"

"Well, that's touching Shinobu but, I'm with Motoko now. Don't worry though. In a few years, you'll have guys asking you out left and right. If they haven't already. Don't worry, you'll find the right guy." I said to her.

"Oh. Well, thanks for being honest!" And she walked away looking more confident than ever. Probably because of what I said.

We got to my room and got dressed and when Mo-chan left, I grabbed something and put it in my pocket and left. We took my newly bought car to get there and when we did, we were just in time. Of course, since they weren't near our level we quickly made it to the semi-finals. Sadly, only I made it to the finals and someone else. Mo-chan was taken out. Because of this, I fought a bit harder and...

...

...

...

Won! Apparently, the prize was 10 million yen!

"I'm so happy for you!" Mo-chan said running toward me and hugging me. When she did, I lightly pushed her off me for a bit and got on one knee. I also took out what I grabbed erlier which, if you can't guess by now, was a ring.

I then said, "Motoko Aoyama, will you marry me?"

Tears started going down her face and she said while still crying, "Yes. YES! Of course I will!"

"I'm the happiest man alive then!" And after that, we went to a church and got married and finally went back to Hinata to tell them the good news!

"I'm so happy for you!" Shinobu said , hugging us both.

"What did you do to Motoko you pervert!" (If you could guess who this is, then great!)

"Good job Motoko! You finally have a man to yourself!" ( I bet you can guess who this is.)

"What is married? Is it yummy?" (This one is too obvious!)

"I'm happy for you! Just make sure papa hears the good news too!( Okay, this is Sarah, I just made her a bit nicer to Keitaro, that's all.)

"I'm so happy! Here, have a watermelon."

"Thanks guys!" I said. "Now, we only have to tell Seta." Then Seta chose that time to walk in.

"Tell me what?"

"To tell you that," I started

"We're married!" Motoko finished.

"I'm happy for you! And I can't believe the coincidence!"

"What coincidence?"

"That you and Motoko married the same day me and Haruka married!"

"Really? I'm happy for you both!"

"Thanks part-timer!"

"Okay, well, we better get to sleep! Tomorrow is going to be one long day!" And so we ate then slept.

**"Wait a minute! You said I was going to be in this chapter!"**

**"Yes I did."**

**"Then where am I? This sounds like one of your usual endings!"**

**"But it's not over yet."**

**"Oh, Okay then. Continue."**

* * *

**The next day...**

I woke up early and woke up Ranma. "Wake up buddy, today is the day the Hinata need to be renovated and added a few more floors.

"Already?"

"Yes already."

"Fine." And so, we got everyone up and explained to them so we ate Shinobu's cooking, heavenly as always, then we left to do our own thing.

_Let's take a look into who's coming up the stairs_

"Hello? I came here to visit Keitaro Urashima." The strange man said.

"That would be me." I said.

"Keitaro? Who's this?"

"I am Motoko Aoyama." Motoko answered for me.

"I see, so you finally got a girlfriend huh Keitaro?"

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Wait... Kyle? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me!"

"Wow, you looked so different from when I saw you, I didn't even recognize you!"

"Well, I'm here to remodel the Hinata."

"Wait, you're remodeling the Hinata?"

"Yeah, my company does things from demolition, construction, and marketing!"

"Wow!" That's great! Well, the Hinata's right there, make sure you add two more floors because I'm planning on getting more people over!"

"Okay, we'll have it finished in 3 days. Be back here then."

"Say hello to Tsuruko for me!"

"I will!"

"How does he know my sister, Kei-kun?"

"Well, he's actually you're sister's husband."

"Oh. He actually seems nice. Now that I think about it, it was silly of me to think bad of him just because he married my sister. Oh well, I can't change the past but I can change for the future!" Motoko said.

"Okay then Mo-chan, we still need to find a place to stay though."

"What about your old friend? I think his name was, Haru something?"

"Oh that's right! Haru-chan and Haru-kun!"

"They're both named Haru?"

"No! That's their nickname! Haru-chan is Harumi and Haru-kun is Haruki!"

"Oh! Okay then, we better pack up and go over there!"

"We need to call first though."

"Okay then. Call."

"Okay." Then I started dialing.

**Ring Ring. Ring Ring.**

"..."

"Hello, it's me Haru-chan."

"Yes, it's good to hear from you too."

"..."

"Yeah, I know! Anyway, listen, I need a place to stay while the Hinata is being remodeled."

"..."

"Really?"

"..."

"Great! Except can the room be a bit big, me and my wife need it."

"YOU'RE WIFE!" was clearly heard through the phone by Motoko.

"Yes my wife."

"..."

"Thanks! So, can we have the biggest room you have? Fit for two?"

"..."

"Thanks Haru-chan! Bye!" And then I hung up.

"So?"

"We can stay!"

"That's great! Now, we only need to make sure everyone has a place to stay and we're good to go!" So me and Mrs. Urashima (He just loves saying that) went to the other tenants and asked. When they all said yes, we all packed up and went.

**Time skip!**

**"Hey, General?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Why don't I get a bigger part than this?"**

**"That's because this isn't over yet."**

**"Oh, please continue."**

**I turn to the readers then say," Just to clarify as to why there's a time skip is because I can't go into much detail on the tenants lives because for some, it will violate the rating, so sorry."  
**

"Wow! The Hinata looks amazing!" I said as we all came back.

"Thanks Kyle! You did a great job!"

"Hey! That's what friends are for! Isn't it?"

"You know it!"

Then a strange woman wearing what Motoko wears during training, cam up the stairs and approached us.

"Umm, who are you?"

"You don't recognize me? I thought that my best pupil would at least recognize what I wear."

"Tsuruko? Tsuruko is that you?"

"In the flesh."

"Wow! It's been so long I didn't even recognize you! Why are you here?"

"That I need to tell you, Motoko, Seta, Haruka, and Kyle about. It is of grave importance."

"Oh, okay then." Then we walk to where she was going.

* * *

**The end! I really hope you liked it so please review and tell me! Anyway, what did Tsuruko want? Why was she there? And most importantly, how does Keitaro play into this? Tune in next time to find out! Reminder: Review so I know what you would like to see!**


	6. A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Thanks to all of you! You've been supporting me and this story since it came out and some of you since you found it! I just have some announcements to make on the adjustments that are taking is what this chapter is for.**

**First of all, I have some advertisement.**

**This one is for my new community, Keitaro leaves! I suggest you check it out if you like those fics where Keitaro get's tired of the girls and leaves. My other story is there, just so you know.**

**Next, I have a HELP WANTED! sign.**

**As you know if you've read my note right above this one, you'll know that I have a new community. Well, in the community, I only have one person as my staff other than me. I can't have that so I'm posting this up. I need some help adding to my archive in that community, so if you want me to add you as my staff then go over to my forum for an application.**

**Finally, as you've read on the one above, I have a forum.**

**This is the key part on this author's note. You see, the thing is, I'm modifying my managing style a bit. Now, if you want to give story ideas that I will credit you for, then my forum is the place you go to. At that same place, you can complain about what you don't like about any story I make but you have to keep it teen. There, you can even ask me for permission to let you do a series of your own based on my works. And you can also get some warning on new stories I'm making or updating. And the final feature is just some chatting, but it must be about love hina, nothing else. So basically this forum is especially made for my fans on my love hina fics.**

**That is all, keep reading and reviewing and remember, I have a new community, I need help on my community, I have a new forum, and just have a good day! I'll also be doing a halloween special after the next chapter.**


	7. More visitors! Angels! Halloween

**Hey guys! I'm back to writing this story! And also, I'm sorry for those who reviewed a suggestion that's not like this. It just doesn't seem to fit in. I also encourage some suggestions but I can't guarantee that I will use . Also, there is now a new place you have to go for story suggestions, you'll now need to go to my forum: General's discussion centre. This place is made especially for those who are my fans or want to know more about what might be coming up, so I suggest you go there for some info on some stories and up-coming stories.**

**Chapter 6: More visitors! Angels! Halloween!**

* * *

**Keitaro's P.O.V.**

"What is it Tsuruko?" I asked.

"Well, we have a special visitor coming."

"Who?"

"Well, it would be The goddess, Beldandy,Urd, and Skuld. And also the newly appointed God first class unlimited licence, Keiichi

"What!? Keiichii is a god now?" I asked

"Yes, thanks to hard work, dedication, and kindness, he was awarded."

"Well, it was sure nice of him to tell us this." I say in a sarcastic tone.

"I know what you're thinking but he decided to make it a surprise."

"But why?"

"Um, excuse me but am I the only one who doesn't know who they are?" Motoko asked.

"Well, probably, yeah. Okay, well, they are more friends of mine, they are all higher beings than us. They are coming here for who know what." I answered her unspoken question

"oh, okay." She replied

"Anyway, we better go outside, they could be here at any minute.

* * *

Later out side...

"They're here!"

"Who's here?" Came a question from the not-so-happy Naru.

"They are!" Tsuruko said, pointing to our new guests."

"Welcome guys!" I greeted them.

"Hey! Nice to see you again, I kind of need a favor, will you let us stay here?" Keiichi asked.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Naru protested

"Hey Naru." I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why they call me the white lotus master?"

"No? Why?"

"Because I'm usually peaceful, but after you get past that, you're in a heap if trouble." I heard her gulp loudly when I said that so I kept talking." I mean, you would call facing a guy who can send you to death in one snap is trouble right?" And so, she finally stopped trying and just let me decide.

"Okay, before I was able to say my reply Naru interrupted me so, as I was saying, Yes, this place is actually now a mix dormitory except only those who I allow will be able to get in."

"Awesome! See girls! I told you he would help us! I mean, the white lotus master and angel will help us! I told you!"

" ANGEL!" Everyone but the gods, goddesses, Motoko and Haruka yelled.

"You idiot! I wasn't planning on telling them about me until later!"

"Oops, sorry."

"Keitaro! What's thiss about you being an angel!?" Naru asked me so I turned to Haruka and when she nodded, I got them all inside.

* * *

Inside the Hinata...

"Okay, well, like my friend here said, I'm an angel, in fact, my whole family's an angel."

"Even Haruka-san?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes, even Haruka, but this only applies to those born into the Urashima blood-line. We all have martial art name we go by when fighting and normal names when not. My name is the White Lotus Master This is because my attacks are the most powerful but also the hardest, it takes you having inner peace and a calm mind, body and soul to actually use them. Haruka's is the kitsune of ki. This is because she is highly un-predictable, tricky, and sly. You can go against her, but only those who are my level can beat her."

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier."

"It's because not knowing keeps you alive. If I wasn't kept a secret, then this place will by now be at war. Anyway, any more comments?"

"Ooh! I have one!" Su said raising her arm.

"Yes?"

"Let's have a haunted house! We turn the Hinata into a haunted house and those who get to the top gets candy!"

"You know, not a bad idea, let's start working on that. Come on! Let's start making this place a haunted house. Me and Haruka can be dark angels by changing the wing color. And only we Urashimas can actually do it. Anyway, let's get to work!"

"Wait, hold up! Did you say only, and I quote ' we Urashimas'? Are you saying that there are more families that are angels?"

"Well yes. All of your families actually are Angels, I mean, how do you explain your special techniques, or strengths and talents and whatever else. You were just about to reach the age to start a 5 year training trip with the masters but luckily, time won't move much but sadly, angels born on Earth, like your family, last long but not forever, they'll die, go to heaven, and they can choose to go back."

"Wait, you mean to tell me, we're angels?"

"Yeah but you guys guard different things with different skills. I'll let your parents explain the rest, anyway let's get to work!"

"Okay!" And with that, we went to work.

* * *

3 hours later...

"Wow! This looks great!" I said

"Thanks! We did a good job!"

"But there's one problem."

"What is it?" Asked Naru.

"Who's going to run this place for the trick-or-treaters? I need to go somewhere?" Everyone looked at Naru

"What? Why are you looking at me?"

"Well, Kitsune actually got a job, the kids are trick-or-treating, me and Motoko are going on a date. Need I go on?" I asked.

"Well... I could have plans too!" We just kept staring and she finally gave up. "Fine! I don't have any so I'll stay."

"Great!"

* * *

On the day of Halloween...

"See ya!" Naru yelled as we went on our way.

"Goodbye!"

Naru's P.O.V.

I waved goodbye to the two love birds and sat on the couch. Well, until the doorbell rang. I ignored it and kept watching T.V.. But whoever it was kept ringing it until it bugged me enough that I went up and get it. Some kids dressed in costume were at the door. One was Dracula, another was a zombie and the final one was an anime character. I think she was dressed as Konata from Lucky Star. It just kept going on like that until Motoko came back telling me to come with her.

A while erlier in Keitaro's P.O. and Motoko went on our date and all was fine. Well, until some random monsters decided to ruin everything and attack Hinata city so we fought them.

"Motoko! Go get the others while I hold them back!" I said to her

"But-" She tried to reply

"No buts, just go!"

And with a nod, she left.

A while later...

"Alright! My plan is to split into 2 teams, one take one half and one takes another. Ready? Go!" And we went into action.

With Keitaro in his P.O.V.

I started beating monsters left and right but they just kept coming. I saw Motoko and Haruka to my left and right doing the same thing. They fighting really hard but I can tell they're holding back. It actually got to the point where we were starting to get driven back. I looked to my left and right and with a nod, I unlocked everyone's full potential and started fighting in mine. This way we could start fighting back and drive them out of Hinata. We managed to drove them all out. Or so we thought. Until something bit me. Lucky for me Motoko pried it off of me. Well. At least I'm not a full blooded vampire. They took me home after that. They even laid me down on my futon, brought me dinner, everything!

"Alright guys, you can stop now. I'm okay now." I said

"Good. I didn't like serving a perverted lecherous man like you." Clearly being Naru.

"Hey Naru?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to mess with an angel, kendoist, most powerful fighter on earth and now a vampire with none of it's weaknesses and all of it's strength?"

"Of course not! No one would!" Naru said, not knowing where this is going.

"Well, then don't mess with me, because I am the one I was talking about."

"O-Okay then."

And we kept sharing conversations and stories. And kept at it until the next day.

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as you thought it would be! Good or Bad, please review this story. Again, sorry if it wasn't good or good enough.**


End file.
